<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>麻雀山 by meiyou1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908123">麻雀山</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyou1991/pseuds/meiyou1991'>meiyou1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TNT - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyou1991/pseuds/meiyou1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>麻雀山</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ooc 私设男生子<br/>
俄 银河系：галактика 取形Ran作为严浩翔名字<br/>
俄 六月：июнь 取形Nio作为刘耀文名字<br/>
仅因写作取材取俄文字形，不涉及读音。非俄专业，如有错误望指正。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我是在火车上遇见他的，彼时马上我就要到站了，他戴着一顶帽子，衣领拉到最高，甚至里面还塞着一条围巾，我当时在心里腹诽，大概是第一次来吧，才会穿成这个样子。没有想到半小时后我们在另一趟列车上又遇见了。</p><p>俄罗斯的冬天应该是留给本国人的，此时来旅行的人将至最低，室外零下十几度不是哪里人都挨得住的。<br/>
软包列车也会有躺累的时候，我下来坐在桌子旁，床外的太阳正在下降，随着火车的飞驰一点点被雪地吞没，天空泛着粉红，雪地是蓝色的。我拿出手机想要拍一张，可惜只有眼睛才看得到。<br/>
“借过。”<br/>
他声音很好听，干脆清明，不过听起来像是有些感冒了，隐约有着鼻音。他坐在我对面的铺上，向我打招呼。<br/>
“你好。”<br/>
他先讲俄语，我的词汇量也仅限打招呼。<br/>
“你好，朋友。”<br/>
我已经不在俄罗斯二十年，那短短三年的留学生活是我既快乐又痛苦的回忆。<br/>
“你是中国人吗？”<br/>
他突然开口讲中文，我放下手里的咖啡回复他，“你在讲什么？”<br/>
我用俄语装作疑问，我敢肯定他是个骗子或者贼，或许夜里我睡着钱包就会不翼而飞，我选择性的沉默。他那典型的鼻骨和眼睛，还有俄国人特有的睫毛，我不动声色用大腿压住我的包。<br/>
或许是我生疏的俄语实在拙劣，他笑起来，不得不说面容有些孩子气，他开始脱衣服，车厢里闷热的环境里他身上还留着外面冰雪的气息。<br/>
他摘下帽子，整理好背包又坐下，开始用俄语和我对话。俄语实在绕口，时光倒退二十年我也依然学不好，我只能断断续续听懂一些关键。</p><p>“我是去参加外祖父葬礼的，他本人很有意思，会带我跳舞，喜欢看我画画，下雪的时候总是要站在窗前忧郁的看着外面，他的眼睛好像盛满了冬天。你知道吗，小时候我觉得他讨厌冬天，他也的确是这么说的，他说：“我总是怀念夏天，夏天的时候能去河里，你会发现河水蓝的不像话，你站在里面只会发现远处的永远比你这里的水更蓝……”我也不确定他是喜欢夏天还是喜欢那条河。他总会讲一些共产主义，还有民族战争，讲着讲着就会出现戈尔巴乔夫和叶利钦的名字。当然了，这些东西家里没有人愿意听，小时候的我是他唯一的听众，也有一部分原因是因为我听不懂。作为家人应该懂得倾听，不过或许也因为我们不是家人，外祖父他不爱这个家，又爱着这个家。”<br/>
“为什么？”我完全单纯好奇所以发出疑问，他靠在车厢墙体上，上铺床体把他的脸笼进阴影里，他继续讲：“我外祖父叫Lin……”</p><p> </p><p>叫我Lin就可以，全称谁会那么叫呢，这个村庄大概没有几个人能把自己的姓氏写下来，我们的村庄有些偏远与文化水平落后，不过这并不妨碍我们的生活。我和母亲长大，每天早上我会起来挤羊奶，母亲会煮好羊奶切好奶酪。通常吃过早餐我会去学校，是的，学校。虽然我叫他学校，但是没有几个人会去，教课的人曾经是神父，我们学习拼写、读书、唱歌，课本是正东教的圣经。</p><p>教室里人少的话只有我和神父，你可能奇怪是为什么，因为这个班上二十六名学生年龄差距很大，其中十六名已经不能算学生，还有五个不喜欢来学校学习，剩下四个完全同学中和我关系最好的叫做Ran，他总是笑盈盈地沉默着看着我，我问他，“你在看什么？”，他就回答，“没什么”。我喜欢他，后来我们恋爱了。那时候我还沉浸在这种恋爱中，对外界的一切都没有关心。<br/>
我同他一起到树林里，我们什么都没做，只是散步而已，沿着那条小河走出很远。没错，偶尔我也会翘课，只剩下可怜的神父自己。</p><p>阳光明媚的周末无需去学校，我和Ran一起在家里晒干草，我喜欢那种干草的味道，我们会躺在干草垛上。<br/>
躺在干草垛上的午后都非常幸福，阳光烤着你的脸和身体，衣服都会变得暖和。他会叫我小兔子，说我像兔子一样，喜欢干草和阳光，这一点不符合本地人的性格。我问他本地人是什么性格，他说要像熊一样才对。<br/>
我经常枕着他的胳膊同他闲聊，即使他会不舒服，也从来不会移动任我枕着，我很了解他，如果他是熊也不会凶残，他很善良，他也一样喜欢这些平静的午后和阳光。</p><p>不平静的事情也很突然，他的爷爷回来了。他的爷爷曾经是富农，被没收了家产，全家流放西伯利亚。那时他还小，他的母亲把他打扮成小女孩的样子，告诉他，如果有人向他走来要抓住他就要跑，跑到火车站搭上火车永远不要回来。他靠这些仅有的东西活下来了，活到现在，他也没有想到还能见到他爷爷，那时候德国人也一同回来了。<br/>
因为战争的原因，德国人占领了这里，不过没有什么变化，至少对于我，对于我们都是如此。从前是共产党负责，如今只是换了一批人，我们照常下地耕作、放羊，甚至我们从前吃不到的面包与黄油也都出现了，所以说没有什么不好。</p><p>我照常与Ran一起牵着马匹去河边，他的棕红色的马是我们村庄最漂亮的马，而且很能跑，这是他说的，当时我还没有来得及骑上那匹马。我们会偷懒，去河里游泳，河里的水很蓝，甚至蓝过天空，游着的时候看向远处，远处的河水更蓝。Ran的体力很好，他比我游的更远，他站在那片蓝色里，现在见不到那么蓝的河水了。当然，这样有风险，如果被德国人看见我们会挨揍，不过还好，我们从来没有被发现过。</p><p>平时德国人在村子里很和善，德国的年轻人穿着军装，无论什么东西他们都会花钱买，我说这些可能不太令人信服，但这就是事实。<br/>
Ran的爷爷的痛恨共产党，回来后举报给德国人许多共产党，于是那些的人就被抓走了。我那时还不能理解为什么会这样，我至今不理解大家互相残杀。</p><p>我不是一个经常做梦的人，但是在这之后我梦见我被河水淹没，不知道为什么又被托了起来。我对Ran讲过，他安慰我说夏天不去游泳了。他讲话时总是很认真的看着我，我不知道怎么对你形容，好像他的眼睛有魔力，如果你与他对视你会懂，那种真诚是骗不了人的。<br/>
所以我一直坚信他就是我命中注定人，他也如此。我们几乎形影不离，哪怕他爷爷看到我和他在一起会生气。他爷爷脾气很不好，一直想把他送到德国去。那时候村子里总会放很多宣传片，在村口露天的平地上，扯起一块白布，叫上大家去看电影，其实是各种宣传德国的片子。片子里的德国很好，于是很多年轻人都去了德国。不过我没有，Ran也没有。<br/>
放映结束后Ran会牵着我的手回家，那一直是我忘不掉的时刻，牵着他的手我总是很踏实，现在我连他的脸都不怎么记得起来了。</p><p>我们村子里有个人家里有留声机，在那时候是十分时髦的东西，年轻人会聚在他家里唱歌跳舞。Ran跳舞很好，当然，和我比的话还差一些。他会牵着我的手引导我，脚从来不会互相踩到，我们就是有这种天生的默契，毕竟我们认识很久，也相爱很久。<br/>
休息的时候大家会照着圣经的诗篇来猜，谁与谁是命中注定的一对。我和Ran当然也在里面，在大家的讨论里我们总是互相对视，直到他忍不住先微笑。</p><p>后来我们订下婚礼的日期，那是在收获节之后。结束劳作之后他带来鲜花，我用鲜花装饰了当天最后一捆庄稼。我们的婚礼很简单，我们在教堂举行婚礼，他的爷爷也出席了婚礼，我想那个时候他的爷爷就看到了命运，他爷爷并没有送祝福给我们。当时我只想到他也许不喜欢我，现在明白他是不喜欢未来。<br/>
我们的第一夜很普通，他是十分保守的人，我也一样。他的吻落在我的眼睛上，他说最喜欢我的眼睛，他也很温柔，现在很难见到像他如此温柔的人，我们的相爱与结合都是自愿的，并且出于相爱。我一直爱他。</p><p>我还记得很清楚，那是一个下雨天，我在农棚里跑回家，我的母亲也是，我们两个都淋湿了衣服，母亲拽住我，告诉我：“Ran加入了警察部队！”我当时很心慌，关上门都要哭出来，但我不愿意母亲为我担心。<br/>
晚上Ran回来时低着头，我问他为什么不为我们想一想。他的眼睛不敢看向我，只是叫我“小兔子......”。他是被迫的，是他爷爷强迫他加入的。如果他不加入警察部队他爷爷就把他送到德国。总有人要对残酷的生活妥协。</p><p>虽然战争不断，但我们很幸福，我总是在普通的日子里寻找欢喜，一年后我怀孕了，那时候我真的以为这就是给我的奖励。<br/>
我们的房子离着火车站很近，那些德国士兵看见我偶尔会诧异，却还是对我打招呼。起初他们的是满脸笑容的，随着反击战，他们也就越来越沉默。<br/>
我问Ran，“我们未来会如何？”他回答说：“我的手上没有沾过血，也从没有打死过一个人。”我相信他，我当然相信他。他是Ran，不是别人。</p><p>距离我们家隔着两幢房子里住着一个小伙子，他叫Nio，也很喜欢我，以前总会邀请我去舞会，而且只和我跳舞。他提出送我回家，但我拒绝了，我已经有Ran了，我从不贪心。他很帅气，可以这么说，等我再见到他时，他已经加入了游击队。<br/>
一天夜里有人敲门，我去开门，是Nio和另外一些年长的人，我不认识那些人。游击队的成员总是在变换，因为死亡是常有的事情。<br/>
Nio环顾了房间对我开口，“最近过的如何，警察太太？我早就想拜访你了。你的爱人去哪了？”<br/>
“我怎么知道，他今天还没有回来，大概留在警备队过夜了。”我回答他。<br/>
他突然抓住我的胳膊，把我推到墙上：“你这个德国人的玩物，你是德国人的走狗、富农的狗崽子，和他狼狈为奸。”<br/>
他的脸离我很近，但是我鼓起的肚子隔开了和他的距离，他动静很大，母亲出来时他好像在口袋里掏枪。我的母亲给他跪下，我的母亲和他的母亲一直是好友，不知道是不是眼泪起了作用，他松开我，和那些人不知道说了什么就走了。</p><p>自从那夜后每晚我都心惊胆战，有时候Ran会在家陪着我，就像从前一样，我们一起躺在干草垛上一样。Ran会安抚我夜里的惊醒，轻轻拍着我睡着，他会是个好父亲，他是那么温柔。<br/>
他不在的夜里即使害怕也没办法，前线离我们越来越近，每天夜里都会听见枪声。我总是诚心祈祷，希望上帝保佑。<br/>
天气越来越冷，外面的积雪也越来越厚，我总是站在窗前等Ran回家。他总是叫我早些休息不必等他，没有他我怎么睡得着呢。他还专门给我一件德国的外套，怕我夜里冷，其实房间里很暖和，我只搭一条毯子在身上就可以。<br/>
他回来时总要拥抱我，我们会拥抱很久，偶尔他回来太晚，身上带着林子里的雪气。他会叫我小兔子，亲吻我的眼睛。</p><p>那天和往常一样，夜里下着雪很安静，我坐在火炉旁的椅子上等他回家。门被敲响，我问是谁，对方回答游击队。是Nio又来了，旁边还有另一个人。<br/>
Nio掏出手枪，我想要后退，但被他拽住，他说“我就是用这支枪杀死了Ran。”<br/>
“不是的。不是的！”我想要挣脱他，但他力气比我大。<br/>
“现在你没有爱人了。”<br/>
我扑上去抓他，去抓他但眼睛，我真的疯了，我没有办法控制我自己。<br/>
第二天早晨有人把我的Ran送回来了，外面还是新雪，拉着他雪橇的痕迹停在家门口，他躺在雪橇上闭着眼睛，他和离开前一样，可是我再也看不见他真诚善良的眼睛。我在地上打滚，哀嚎。母亲怕我精神失常，也怕肚子里的宝宝生出来异常，跑去找女巫。女巫也无能为力。<br/>
谁对我的Ran都无能为力，爱是毒药，谁能对毒药做什么。</p><p>Ran的葬礼上按照习俗我应该走在最后，可是女巫说随我去吧，我走在棺椁的前面，就这样一直走到墓地。那时候战争快结束了，每天都在死人，很多人加入游击队，每幢房子里都有人死去。我就那样穿过村庄，走在德国警察的灵柩前，但是没有人说什么，他们和我一样，我们都知道Ran是什么样的人，他值得被尊重。我只会哭，当天一直在哭，除了哭我还能做些什么呢。</p><p> </p><p>之后的生活很辛苦，别人也一样，我的母亲去世后只剩下我自己。苏维埃政权回来后Nio也回来了，他是骑着马来的。看见马，我难免想到过去，我不想见他，但他执意要对我说话。<br/>
他下了马，走进我的院子里：“他们已经注意到你了。”<br/>
“谁？”<br/>
“还有谁，当然是政府。”<br/>
他一贯咄咄逼人，但我已经无所谓了，死在哪里都一样。就像曾经，不过是换了一批人而已。<br/>
“让他们把我流放到西伯利亚。”<br/>
“你是怎么做母亲的？你还有孩子。”他的手握紧了缰绳，我害怕那双手。<br/>
“你知道那是谁的孩子......”<br/>
“让我来照顾你和这个孩子吧。”<br/>
就这样，我嫁给了他，嫁给了这个杀死Ran的凶手。我为他生了一个女儿......他对两个孩子一样疼爱，我的儿子和他的女儿。</p><p>我可以这么说吗，没有办法，人总要活下去。我不会诬陷他，但我确实......身上总是青一块紫一块。每天早上人们还在睡觉我就起身了，我必须在他醒来之前起来，避免他要抱我。到了晚上，家家户户的灯都熄灭了，我还在厨房里，厨具被我擦的锃亮，我必须等他睡着之后再进去。<br/>
我就是这样和他过了十五年，他在一个秋天死去，是癌症。我发誓，我没有罪，我从未希望他死去，他只是痛苦，出于对死者的嫉妒。<br/>
那天他本是对着墙，却突然转身过来问我：“你爱过我吗？”我一言不发。他笑了，就像那个深夜他给我看枪的时候一样。<br/>
“我爱了你整整一辈子。实在太爱你了，所以当知道我要死了时候，我就想杀死你。想到我死后你又会跟别人在一起，我就受不了。”<br/>
下葬时他躺在棺材里，放佛在笑。我不敢靠近他，但按照习俗我必须亲吻他一下。</p><p> </p><p>夜色已经笼罩大地，只有这节列车缓慢的奔驰在雪原之上。他讲了很久却没有喝水，这会儿停下，“他始终没有告诉我，他有没有亲吻他。”他又笑了笑，“我离开家的时候他身体还不错，还会专门乘车回到乡下，不过家人会阻止他去那里，因为觉得不好。虽然他说只是去散步，他喜欢散步，但你知道吧，其实他是去了墓地。因为这件事情我少有的见他生气，他说：‘我不懂哪里不好，我只是想念而已，那里很有趣，好像可以再次看见他的眼睛。’”<br/>
他低下头沉默了一会儿，又翻找起背包来，他的背包不大，的确像是临时出门的人，背包像是背了很久有磨损的痕迹。在一本书里拿出一张纸递给我，是一张素描的眼睛。<br/>
“这是我照着你画的。”<br/>
我想起在上一趟火车上他拿着笔与我对视。<br/>
“我画过很多张眼睛给他，但他都说不像，你在车上看向我的时候，我想试一试，或许祖父描述的就是你这种眼睛。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“可惜他没能看见你，我要到站了，这张就送给你。”<br/>
他把包整理好又穿上外套，行动很利索，围上围巾戴上帽子。</p><p>列车在小站并不会起提示音，他熟知这趟列车到站的时间，即便在黑夜里坐在我对面讲完一个故事也能认出站台，我有所怀疑。他离开的时候我在内心纠结了几秒钟，还是追出去站在车厢口用中文喊他：“你叫什么名字？”我猜他看得出我刚刚骗了他。<br/>
外面下着雪，他转过身，站在还没有来得及打扫的站台上，睫毛上落得雪在灯下显得晶莹。我不清楚他口中被称赞的漂亮眼睛是什么模样，但看着他露出的眼睛能猜到几分。<br/>
他笑了，说：“我叫贺峻霖。”</p><p> </p><p>完</p><p> </p><p>麻雀山：俄山名/地铁站名<br/>
离莫斯科大学很近 又因莫大距离红场很近 红场是涵盖苏-俄的一个缩影<br/>
无后续 有参考</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>